


Friday Night

by Natty_Stark



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Movie Nights, Post Iron Man 3, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, liho - Freeform, popcorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_Stark/pseuds/Natty_Stark
Summary: "Friday night, date nightI say "Pick out what you like."I don't care as long as you're here.Surprise, surprise. Ain't that nice.Same old chick flick, Eighteenth time"—Love You Like The Movies (Anthem Lights)OrSteve & Natasha decide to hang out[a drabble]
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 23





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted months ago and decided to post this. Still an unedited version :> Hope you like it!

Friday nights don't usually mean for Steve. Even for Natasha.

Steve usually spends his Friday nights either doing SHIELD paperwork or moping around or draw. Though he couldn't pick up a pencil after his ordeal in the ice. Things still are apparently painful to him.

So instead, he went out to explore the city and understand the 21st century as much as he could, goodness there was so many things to know, even the smallest of things.

On the other hand, Natasha would spend her Fridays ( when mission-free) holed up in her small apartment in Little Ukraine, reading some random magazine she deemed interesting, feeding Liho, or going over some SHIELD report.

But, this Friday though was very much different than all their Fridays. Surely, they may have been to each others' apartments just to hang out, but they weren't on Fridays.

It seemed like an unspoken rule to them. But now, it's really different.

There they both were, in Steve's couch, sitting beside each other in a rather comfortable way.

Popcorn perched on their laps, while Natasha went over to some site in her laptop, hunched over, munching on the popcorn she ocassionally stole on Steve's bowl.

Steve was currently just watching Natasha scroll and surf the net. Initially, Natasha wanted Steve to pick out the movie, but Steve insisted it was her turn, since she knew a lot of things about movies. Or at least she did.

Natasha has grown into him in such a way that she helped him understand the dynamics of being in this century when no one could. She was funny, witty, and intelligent.

But, oftentimes she could be mysterious, which he kind of disliked that from her, because she would all but be blank faced and cold.

He smiled fondly when she turned to him, stopping her movements on the laptop as she smirked.

"How does The Notebook sound?" she asked in a teasing way, and snatched some popcorn from his bowl.

Steve raised an eyebrow, they've watched that a couple of times together when they got too bored. 18 times to be exact, the first time had Steve bawling his eyes out. It is a really good movie.

"I didn't know you were into romantic movies, Agent Romanoff?"

She shrugged, she would never admit it but she liked the movie, and Steve knew it though he never said it out loud but from the look on her face, she's really into it.

"I don't know, I just want to ingrain this into your ancient mind."

Oh the old jokes. She never stops.

Steve chuckles, "Okay, Okay. Let's watch it." 

She gleefully presses the button as both of them settled to watch the movie.

He didn't care what movie she'd pick, he'd never admit it but as long as she was here, he's already fine.


End file.
